


Homesick

by ShimmerintheShadows



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmerintheShadows/pseuds/ShimmerintheShadows
Summary: Keith left Voltron to learn more about himself at The Blade of Marmora, but there are two problems.He misses LanceAnd Lance misses him too.He also missed something he never realized he had, his home, and his Voltron family.





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it's pretty late where I am and I kinda just wrote as I went without proof reading or anything. And I like the idea of Lance and Keith casually teasing each other in a comfortable way.

Keith woke up groggily to the ring of a small tablet shaped communicator that Pidge forced him to take when he left the team. The Blade mission for the next few weeks or months so she wanted to make sure they could keep in touch. Or, as Lance would say 'Do an intergalactic booty call'. Speaking of Lance, he couldn't help but wonder what the red paladin was up to, other than the usual pining Allura, making dad jokes about Shiro and boosting his own ego. Maybe he was happier, even more free spirited, and possibly even more self assured. Because now, Keith wasn't there to prove otherwise. 

Sure he was awkward and rash but he never meant to step on Lance's toes, talking to him was like trying to walk through a minefield, one wrong move and it all blew up in his face. Granted he could tell when he was being baited, roused into arguing and competing with his old 'rival', but he couldn't help himself. It was frustrating, he didn't know what he did to make Lance want nothing more than to leave him in the dust.

It was really confusing for someone who barely interacted with people, let alone those who actually bothered trying to talk to him. But Keith figured a long time ago that maybe he just wasn't supposed to be with people, and that being alone was an easier way to live. It wasn't hard for him to live that way, no one ever spoke to him unless they were commenting on whatever they thought was wrong with him. He nearly forgot how annoying people's opinions were, especially when he never asked for them to speak about him in the first place. That too helped coax him into being satisfied with solitude, he never really needed anyone, and he never will. At least, that's what he thought. Until he met...him.

Takashi Shirogane. The best pilot ever and a total legend. When they met he changed _everything._ Keith never had someone take interest in him other than his dad, and frankly he couldn't care less after he died in that fire all those years ago. In his eyes he was just passing by, which is why he never really bothered with, well, anything. Unless he really had to, sure he didn't care about most things but he certainly didn't want to end up with no place to live, so he did what he had to...nothing more, nothing less.

But that day...

_Shiro was invited to test Keith's class with a flight simulation, one that he claimed to be similar to the ones top pilots used for training. One by one each student tried the simulation, some trying to be casual while others were extremely emotional about failing the task. So far no one made it to waypoint 3 and Keith, a pale, violet eyed boy sat outside staring off to God know's where as if the whole exercise was the biggest waste of time he'd ever experienced in his life. But he was the only one that hand't tried, and somebody had to do it. Which is why Shiro approached him and asked if he;d like to have a go, even though it was compulsory to participate, it felt nice to feel like he had a choice, not that it made much of a difference._

_"I probably can't do it anyways."_

_"Hey..." The older pilot said softly while putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You never know until you try...so give it a shot. For me?" He asked with a warm smile._

_He didn't know why but he let himself get coaxed into doing it, and to everyone's surprise (excluding Shiro) he was going past waypoint 3. "No way..." "The emo kid's doing it!" "No way, this thing has to be bugging out or something." More comments, awes and gasps erupted from the crowding classmates and soon cries of shock when he bailed at waypoint 5. Keith didn't really care, even though he couldn't deny being somewhat satisfied, but moments later he went back to his quiet, broody self when class was dismissed._

_"There, you happy?" The boy asked with a slightly confused expression._

_"Sure am, that was very impressive. You seem about ready to fly the real thing." He said with a warm smile._

_"No way." Keith's eyes widened momentarily. He couldn't believe that flying was that simple in real life._

_"For real...with practice, hard work and discipline."_

_The hopeful look he wore faded as the older pilot spoke, his small smile morphing into a frown before he replied quietly. "I can't...I'm not what the Garrison's looking for."_

_"Just work hard and you'll definitely be on your way" Shiro assured while extending a hand for him to shake. "Promise?"_

_He raised a brow at the gesture and his request, and for reasons unknown to him he shook his hand and nodded. "I promise."_

 

Keith smiled fondly at the memory, thinking about the way how Shiro was so interested, so certain of him being able to become something great. And in his eyes he probably did, becoming a defender of the universe and then be part of a secret alien organization wasn't too shabby, huh? Even though The Blade of Marmora wasn't home. 

Don't get him wrong, before leaving Earth he wouldn't have had a problem with living there, with minimal communication, ample amount of solitude and a not-so-homey atmosphere that trickled throughout the entire facility. It wasn't anything he'd be unfamiliar with really, especially the silence. But the Keith that left Earth, the Keith he was now...that Keith wanted nothing more than return to his family and fight by their side against the empire.

He missed them. 

Pidge and Hunk freaking out over technology, Coran spouting nonsense that he barely understood, Allura blubbering about them being an odd bunch of paladins, Shiro's support and Lance's...well...everything. The looks he'd steal when he thought Keith was unaware, their bickering changing to friendly banter, subtle contact like their fingers brushing against each other, shoulder bumps, fist bumps and even an arm around the waist or shoulder. The longing he'd pushed deep down within himself had a way of slipping out from time to time and before he could stop himself he'd be overwhelmed with emotion before finding himself unable to focus. The more he tried pushing his touch starved thoughts to the back of his mind the more they began to linger, and they had a way of creeping up on him when he least expected it.

A simple brushing of shoulders between him and another member of The Blade nearly made him choke on his own tears, long story short...he was a mess without his family.

Which is why he didn't hesitate to swipe the tablet from his bedside only moments after registering that it was the thing making so much noise. He rubbed his eyes when his vision blurred and squinted at the screen while raising a brow. Yet he found himself accepting the call without hesitation. 

"Keith?" 

"Why did you call me so early?" Keith whined, he couldn't help it. He was _tired._

 "Oh...I didn't know it was morning for you. Our time schedules must be really different." Lance concluded softly, mostly to himself. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry it's fine...I guess I should've seen that coming. But what's the time for you?" He asked before yawning rather cutely, or at least Lance thought it was cute,

"Not too late just, nearly...midnight?" He answered hesitantly.

"Midnight? Why are you still up at midnight?" 

"Nothing really, I just...couldn't sleep."

"You're a terrible liar." Keith replied casually while laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling with the tablet laying on his chest. 

"Hm, maybe I should've tried distracting you with my good looks." Lance replied casually. 

"I can't even see you." He rolled his eyes with a fond smile, he missed his unnecessary commentary. 

"I can't see you either but I know you're smiling. That small smile you have when I do stuff that should annoy you but doesn't."

"How did you-"

"Careful Keith, I can't have you pining me when you aren't even in the castle." He teased with a certain fondness in his voice. 

"What did you even call me for McLame?"

"Wow Cocaine, that was a low blow."

"That doesn't even resemble my surname." Keith whispered dramatically, conscious of his noise levels.

"Yeah but Kogane and Cocaine have the same vowels...so hah."

"I'm impressed Lance, I didn't think you knew what those were." He teased before chuckling. "But seriously, what's up? You wouldn't call me if there wasn't a problem."

"Promise you won't be weirded out?" Lance asked hesitantly.

"Uh...yeah, sure." Keith replied slowly.

"I miss you."

Silence.

"I know, it's weird. I mean, all we did was argue because of me making fun of you and now here I am talking about missing you like it's a normal thing for someone who declared you their rival from the start. And I don't know why, I don't want to feel like it isn't the same without you because I know you aren't coming back any time soon but I can't help it. It really sucks without you-"

"I miss you too." 

Lance's rambling died in his throat. "What?"

"It's not weird, I miss you too."

There was a brief pause before the paladin on the other side of the call hummed softly. "Really?"

"Really." Keith replied, the way how he said it was so soft and earnest with longing that it threw them both off. So much so that they slipped into a comfortable-ish, not too awkward silence. 

"...I miss you more." Lance said quickly. 

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Did loverboy Lance claim to miss me more than I miss him~?" Keith teased with a grin.

"Maybe..." 

"That makes me happy to hear then, you must miss me a lot."

"I do...we all do, but I miss you the most." He replied as if it was something to boast about. "I even miss your mullet."

"Wow...I should really visit before you lose your mind." Keith said jokingly, even though part of him really wanted to.

"You're literally welcome any time. I was actually talking to Shiro about getting Kolivan to let us steal you for a little bit."

"Lance..."

"I know, I know, the mission. You'd only be here a few days, four quintents maximum."

"That...would be nice." Keith admitted.

"Yeah, it will be. Anyways it was nice to hear your voice again." Lance hummed in content. "And I know, weird. But I'll probably deny everything I said in the morning."He yawned.

"The bonding moment all over again...anyway I gotta go, goodnight Lance." Keith said softly. 

"That didn't happen...but goodnight Keith, well, good morning. See you soon buddy." he cooed before hanging up.

And honestly he couldn't help but smile at that. "Yeah...see you soon Lance."

 

 


End file.
